


Spark

by BlackInkedObsession



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Hat Hackers, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cops, Detectives, Hacker Thomas, M/M, detective Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkedObsession/pseuds/BlackInkedObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt meets Thomas at a club one night. Thomas is the perfect guy: smart, funny, handsome. But not all is as it seems. Newt is grabbed by a group of men demanding to the name of "The Spark." But Newt doesn't know who The Spark is. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

Newt was sitting at the bar of a packed club on Saturday night. Someone clapped a hand on Newt's shoulder. "Come on, Newt!" Alby shouted over the thrumming base. "Go dance, mingle!"

Newt smiled at his friend, who continued to sway to the beat. "Sorry, I don't pounce on everything that moves."

Alby shrugged then headed back to the dance floor. Newt turned back to his half-full beer. He didn't know why he kept letting Alby drag him to these awful clubs. Most of the guys were straight. And anytime Newt actually met a guy that he liked, they all turned out to be klunk-heads or worse. Yet, he here he was wasting away another night.

Finishing his beer, Newt called the bartender for another. As he looked across the bar, his eyes met those of a brunette. There was a slight smirk adorning the man's face as he seemed to be studying Newt. Newt ducked his head quickly. After a moment's hesitation, Newt glanced back but the man was gone. _P_ _robably scared him off,_ Newt discouraged himself.

"Hey." When Newt looked up, His eyes met those of the brunette's. This time, the man was only a few feet away from him. "I couldn't help noticing you from across the bar. I'm Thomas."


End file.
